<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【快新】晚安曲 by DoA1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525834">【快新】晚安曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoA1412/pseuds/DoA1412'>DoA1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoA1412/pseuds/DoA1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“晚安，新一。”我说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【快新】晚安曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1 黑羽快斗视角。2 这俩人正在同居。3 “工藤新一”不是工藤新一。4 有车车。5 乱七八糟不知所云。6 工藤新一厨请注意避雷。不要打我。【鞠躬】<br/>我也不知道我在说啥总而言之Thanks for watching.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是血。<br/>        我解决掉那边乱作一团的组织喽啰后，回头看见身穿蓝色西装的名侦探捂着肚子弯下腰来，殷红的血洇湿了西装，晕染开来，留下深色的痕迹。<br/>        “名侦探！”我冲到他身边，扶住他的肩，“你没事吧？”<br/>        他强作镇定地摇摇头，“没事，擦伤而已……”“可我明明看见子弹有击中你……”我辩驳道。<br/>        他不耐烦地打断，“现在不是说这个的时候啊！我这边……嘶…我这边的人差不多都已经消灭了，你那边呢？”<br/>        我点头，“头目都解决掉了，剩下的都是组织里的喽啰。倒是你的伤，需要及时治疗吧。”<br/>        面前的人强撑着抬起头来，“我说了，这点伤……”他的神情突然变得惊惧，“躲开！基德！”<br/>        “诶？”<br/>        似乎像是放了电影中的慢动作镜头一样，名侦探突然朝我怀里扑来，随之而来的还有一声枪响。“噗！”子弹贯穿了他的颅骨，一发毙命。血和脑浆从头的另一侧飞溅而出，而他也被惯性稍稍带离了“扑向我”的这条轨道，身体倾斜，轻轻倒在了地上的水洼里。血漫进水洼，水染上了红色。像是美术里的“渐变色”一样。<br/>        “名侦探……？”我无意识地吐出这个称号。<br/>        伏击的那人看到此景，也不再躲藏，“你无路可逃了吧，怪盗基德。”他咔哒一声又给子弹上了膛，“组织覆灭了，就是因为你！”<br/>        我没有听清那人接下来说了些什么，我蹲下来，轻轻扶起名侦探的尸体，然后，抱紧。</p><p>        “对不起。”</p><p>      “轰！！”“轰！！”预先设置好的炸弹逐一起爆，瞬间收割了伏击者的生命。</p><p> </p><p>        “呐，黑羽同学！”<br/>        “黑羽同学！起床啦！”<br/>        有点吵。<br/>        我不情愿地抬起头，映入眼帘的是同班同学松本。她见我醒来，松了口气，“真是的，黑羽同学又在课堂上开小差补觉吗？现在已经下午放学了哦。”<br/>        “所以这和你有什么关系？”我不情愿地说，继续趴在课桌上，“放学了你早就可以走了吧。”<br/>        她被我这么一说，脸突然就红了，“这有什么关系嘛，人家好心喊你起来啊……早知道黑羽同学这样还不如不喊你呢，青子同学已经走了……”松本的语气有些后悔，信步走出教室。<br/>        脚步声渐渐远了。我想。<br/>        我直起身来，揉揉一头乱发，走出了空无一人的教室。<br/>        又梦见他了。名侦探。</p><p> </p><p>        “我回来啦。”我打开家门，随口说道。<br/>        “欢迎回家，快斗。”厨房里传出熟悉的少年音，还有隐隐约约的饭菜香气。<br/>        我怔了一下，“新一在做饭吗？”<br/>        “是啊，不然怎么办。你要让我饿死吗。”工藤熟练地翻着锅里的菜，另一只手去拿盐罐。“啊咧，没有盐了。”<br/>        新一回过头来，“快斗，能帮我去买点盐吗？家里好像没有盐了。……等等，你这是什么表情？”<br/>        我哇的一声哭了出来：“新一竟然给我做饭了我好感动呜呜呜呜——！”新一一脸无奈，“别哭了，再哭把你踢出去！快去买盐啦！笨蛋快斗！”<br/>        我面带微笑地答应，“是是，名侦探君。只是你再不看看锅里的菜就要炒糊了哦。”“呜哇！”他惨叫一声，连忙手忙脚乱地去照顾锅里的菜。<br/>        真是的。我嘴上这么说，心里却在窃笑。<br/>        结果就是收到名侦探恼怒的一句：“滚去买盐！！”<br/>        我阻止了新一作势要踢来的腿，“嘘，三——二——一。”<br/>        我伸开的掌心里赫然放着一袋盐。新一愣了一下，“从哪弄的？”他突然像想起什么似的，“不会是偷……”我连忙阻止，“怎么可能怎么可能！我像是会偷东西的人吗！是我回来的时候顺路买的啦！我想起家里没有盐了……”<br/>        名侦探扔了个半月眼给我，夺过盐，继续做饭。<br/>        我挠挠头，走出厨房，却听见新一在低声地笑了。</p><p>        回到我的房间，摆设还是一切照旧。<br/>        我坐到桌前，手肘一不小心把一支笔碰到了桌下。我于是俯身到桌下寻找。<br/>        “在哪里……啊，找到了。”我找到了掉落的笔，准备起身时，发现桌下还有一样东西。<br/>        一个笔帽。不是我的，我第一眼就看出。我没有这种笔。况且刚刚被我碰掉的笔有笔帽，还是配套的。<br/>        我把它捡起来，仔细端详了一下。“上面有写什么东西。……是个缩写？K…S。说道K.S.的话……”<br/>        那不是我送给新一的笔吗。<br/>        笔帽怎么在这里？<br/>        难道新一来过我的房间？为什么要来……？<br/>        我的目光锁定在桌子上的那个本子。它看似没有被掀动过，但我记得上面原来压着个盆栽来着？盆栽呢？<br/>        “快斗？你在这里干什么？要吃饭了哦。”新一突然打开我的房门，说道。<br/>        “呐新一，这个本子……你看过吗？”我突然问道。<br/>        “没有啊，怎么了？”新一眼里闪过一丝阴霾，但很好地掩饰过去了。我目光一沉。<br/>        “可是上面有个盆栽，现在它不见了。你知道它在哪里吗？”<br/>        “不知道诶……”<br/>        “诶，那可真奇怪了……盆栽自己消失了？新一能帮我推理一下吗？”<br/>        不出所料，新一又是一个半月眼：“这种事情你自己找找不就可以了吗？反正就在你房间里吧。”<br/>        “我找到了哦。”我说。“在厨房的垃圾桶里。刚才有看到。那盆仙人掌被打破了。”<br/>        我并不去看新一的表情，自顾自说道，“新一为什么要说谎呢？”<br/>        沉默。<br/>        我站起身来，“新一不想回答，对吧？因为一旦回答就会有更多的自相矛盾之处……最终指向你的确翻看了那个本子。”<br/>        依然沉默。<br/>        “新一，翻看别人的日记是不好的行为哦……翻看之后不承认也更加恶劣呐。”<br/>        “喂，你干什么……”新一看见我慢慢逼近，最后他被抵在了墙角，试图说什么来挽救这种局面。<br/>        我盯着他，“文艺的说法是‘给新一一点惩罚’，色情一点的说法是‘当然是干你啦’。新一觉得哪种回复比较好呢？我都可以呦。”<br/>        “不，我……唔……”新一攥紧了衣服，低下头，却被我强行抬起下巴，吻了上去。<br/>        他挣扎着。他的吻技一向差得可以，时间稍长一点就会出现窒息一样的状况。我于是也不再强求，松开了他，看着他俯下身不断地咳嗽。<br/>        “呐新一，你是更愿意在床上呢，还是在墙角做？”我玩味地看着他。<br/>        “……床上吧。”他轻声回答道。<br/>        我闻言笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>        ——<br/>        “哈……等等！太快了……呜……”新一虚弱地呻吟。<br/>        “呐，看了我的日记之后，你早就知道了吧？关于你自己……什么的。”我说着，放慢速度，给了他歇息的时间。<br/>        他没回答，点点头。<br/>        “那就把你的推理过程说给我听吧。名侦探君。”<br/>        “关于我，我早就……有了怀疑…哈啊……真正的工藤新一不是在半年前就……唔…半年前和你那个组织决战的时候……哈啊……牺牲了吗，这在当时可是个重磅消息……哈……许多报社有过相关的报道——你慢点行吗？明明……哈啊……明明是你要求我推理的好吧？”<br/>        我无辜地回答，“可是我已经很慢了啊，如果停下来新一会欲求不满的吧。”<br/>        他瞪了我一眼，“所以我是谁？工藤新一据说是被洞穿头部，哈啊……怎么说也不可能死而复生……直到我看了你的日记。”<br/>        我没答话，示意他继续。<br/>        “‘解决掉那个伏击者之后，我绝望地带着新一回到家里。没想到那个小小姐也在，她改造了新一的身体，使他成为了一个——’”新一被我猛然加快的速度刺激得攥紧了床单。<br/>        “‘一个记忆体’。”我接着他的话说。<br/>        “这个……哈啊……‘记忆体’简单来说就是能让人‘起死回生’的bug一样，能使人在短暂的时间内像常人一样生活——不过有时间限制。”他停顿了一下，“你没有在日记里写我——或者说改造后的工藤新一能像这样保持多久。”<br/>        “……半年而已。”我轻声回答。<br/>        “……这样啊。那么说也就是……”<br/>        “今天晚上吧。最多也就是到今天晚上而已。”我说。<br/>        他有一阵子没有说话。我也没有说话。<br/>        “快斗。”新一突然叫我。<br/>        “嗯？”<br/>        “我想射诶。”<br/>        我笑道，“请自便。这种事还要和我汇报一下吗？”<br/>        “唔……”不明液体顺着新一的腿根流了下来，同时也溅在了我的腹部。<br/>        “新一。”<br/>        “干嘛。”他有些脱力，不太想说话。<br/>        “我也想射诶。”<br/>        他的脸突然就红了，“想……想射就射嘛……真是的……笨蛋快斗！”<br/>        我没答话，在新一温热穴肉的包围下泄在了里面。<br/>        “新一。”我又说。<br/>        “又干嘛。你真的很烦啊。”<br/>        “你爱我吗。”<br/>        “……突然说这个干什么啊，我……”新一突然有些手足无措，搪塞着。<br/>        我换上可怜兮兮的声调，“想到新一今天晚上马上就要离我而去，我不就成了寡妇嘛……哎哟！先别打我！听我说完！——所以在新一即将离去的时候，我想得到新一亲口的诺言……这不过分吧？”<br/>        “好好说话。别恶心我。”<br/>        “我有在好好说话嘛……新一真是的……不想说就算了嘛。”我气馁了。<br/>        “好，好吧，既然你这么想听的话，我就勉为其难……”<br/>        “嗯嗯嗯！”我期待着。<br/>        “……我爱你。——行了吧！”新一脸上的红晕一直没有褪去，思虑再三说道。<br/>        “呜哇新一果然最爱我啦！我也爱你呀新一！！”我兴奋地扑到新一身上。<br/>        新一没有回答。<br/>        “新一……？”<br/>        我的右手探到新一的左胸——<br/>        一片寂静。<br/>        “这样啊……没关系没关系，新一已经说过你爱我了对吧……所以……所以应该没关系的对吧，此生无憾！可是……你至少也该听听我怎么想的吧……真是的……笨蛋新一……”我轻声说。<br/>        我探身拉起被子，盖在我们身上。<br/>        我抱住新一尚还温热的身体。<br/>        “晚安，新一。”我说。</p><p>        脑中突然响起了一支钢琴曲。应该是某个知名音乐家的《月光》吧。</p><p>        ——“新一——！听说明天有个演奏会——！你要去吗？”<br/>        ——“你不应该更在意魔术秀吗？为什么要听演奏会啊。”<br/>        唔……虽然之后新一的确是和我一起去演奏会了但是总感觉好不甘心！这是怎么回事！</p><p>        ——“新一新一，你看这个笔好看吗？”<br/>        ——“嗯？我觉得还可以，你觉得可以就买吧。”<br/>        ——新一喜欢这支笔？<br/>        ——“呐，送给新一啦。”<br/>        ——“诶，你不是想要……”<br/>        ——“新一喜欢就送给新一啦。看，上面还有两个字母缩写，K.S.，正好是新一的名字缩写*吧？”<br/>        ——“诶，说得也是呢。”</p><p> </p><p>        ……</p><p>        电话突然响了。<br/>        “喂。灰原大小姐？”我拿下放在床头的手机，接听道。<br/>        “工藤……”她单刀直入，“期限到了吧？”<br/>        “嗯，是啊。”我回答。<br/>        “你准备怎么办？”<br/>        “还能怎么办啊。我此生无憾啦。我记得明天我有一场魔术秀？在银座那边的？”<br/>        “是啊。……问这个干什么！你的魔术秀你自己记不住吗？现在关键是工藤……嘟。”<br/>        我把电话挂了。<br/>        退出通话界面，打开推特。我开始编辑一条信息。</p><p>        “期待明天银座魔术秀的各位晚上好。不知道各位最近的睡眠质量如何？既然这样，明天魔术秀的主题就是‘晚安曲’。敬请期待。——月光下的魔术师参上。”<br/>        发送。完成。<br/>        我看着界面，不到十分钟的时间里评论和转发就破千了。<br/>        “我等得又快失眠了啊基德大人~”“基德我的！不准抢！”“好期待啊啊啊！”<br/>        如此云云。</p><p>        我关闭手机，回身对着体温渐凉的新一君说道：</p><p>        “‘晚安曲’只是为你准备的哦。”</p><p>        “晚安，新一。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>* 工藤新一的英语应为 Kudou Shinichi 。开头的两个字母是K和S。所以黑羽快斗说K.S.是工藤新一的名字缩写。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>